


the blood of a loss

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets shot. Louis is there for him to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the blood of a loss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know why I wrote this.... It just popped up in my head and I kinda wrote it... haha   
> well, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: if you're not okay with the image of blood don't read it please. May not be much strong but if you're sensitive perhaps you won't enjoy it...

Louis puts down the phone, not sure if the lady from the other side of the line replied, but he couldn't form words anymore. He was bleeding. Harry was bleeding so much and Louis didn't know what to do, there was blood everywhere and he could only see the green from Harry's eyes fading into the red that surrounded them. He presses his hands in the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but it doesn’t seem to put an end to it. His cheeks are wet and his vision is blurry so he is probably crying. He can't tell though, because the only thing he can hear is Harry's breath getting weaker. The only thing he can think is  _don't leave me please harry don't leave me._ It feels like the world is fading along with the other boy's life, everything is turning black and cold.   
  
Louis snaps out when he hears Harry's voice.  
  
"Lou" his voice is weak and barely audible, but for Louis it couldn't be more clear.  
  
"Don't speak" Louis hears himself sob now, trying to breathe "just don't ok? The ambulance will be here any second" he sniffs trying to stop the tears "You'll be ok and we'll go to that picnic tomorrow like nothing happened. Everything will be fine" Everything  _has_  to be fine. He won't lose Harry. He can't lose Harry.  
  
"Lou, I don't think I'm gonna make it" he is crying too, his beautiful face paler than ever while the blood drips away from him.   
  
"NO!" Louis shouts. He is sobbing and he doesn't think he could stop even if he tried, because this is  _Harry._  Harry can't fade. "Don't say shit like that! You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine" his voice breaks and he tries to get rid of the tears so he can tell Harry how foolish he is acting right now, but he can't stop himself.  
  
"Louis" his voice an attempt to look firm, but you can hear the pain. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Why are you sorry? Its not your fault and you're going to be fine!" his voice doesn't sound convincing not even to himself now.   
  
But Louis can't accept that, because Harry is his world. Harry is everything; he is the warmth of the morning, the firm hand that keeps him strong, the smile that turns the world brighter. How will he get out of bed in the morning without his cup of tea? Who will cook him those pancakes and weird vegetables he didn't realize until now he loves? Who will hold his hand before he goes on stage? No one can replace Harry, so how will Louis live without him?  
  
"Louis I was shot in my chest" he took a deep breath trying to keep talking "We both know I'm not gonna make it, thats too much even for me"  
  
And Louis couldn't say anything, because he  _knew,_  he just didn't want to accept it.  
  
"But Lou, you'll be fine yeah?" He reached his hands to Louis' face to brush the tears away.  
  
"No, I'm not" He put his hand on top of Harry's and looks at the other boy's eyes through the tears. "How will I be ever ok without you?"  
  
"You have lots of people who care for you Lou. Your family, the boys, your dickhead friends" Harry tried to smile, but it was so weak he just looked sad "and the fans. I'm sure they'll find a way to make you feel better yeah?"  
  
"Yes, the fans. You can't disappoint them Harry. You have to keep breathing, you know they will give up too if you're not here." he tried his best to stop the tears and maybe look more believable when he says  _everything is going to be fine_ but the tears won't stop coming and he won't make himself believe those words.  
  
"They will be ok. You have to be strong for them and they'll be strong for you" He paused for a moment, his eyes were sad as he looked up at Louis "You guys are getting over it ok?"  
  
"Harry stop please" his voice was quiet and he just wanted to believe things would be fine.   
  
"I'm sorry" Harry was weaker. So different from his voice in that day. The day he told Louis that he would love him forever; the day they swore that no matter what was necessary they would protect their relationship and stick together.  
  
"You promised me you would be here for as long as I needed you" Louis tightened his grip on Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" Harry was crying too, his tears fell on the sidewalk concrete blending with his blood. "I'm sorry I won't be able to keep all my promises. I'm sorry I won't be here for that picnic tomorrow. I'm sorry I won't hold your hand next time you have to be on stage. I'm sorry I'm not going to your movie premiere next year. I'm sorry I'm not telling the world about us." He paused to try lower his sobs, not really successfully. Louis didn't let him finish.  
  
"You better be sorry that you won't be able to buy us that lake house with the beautiful view. Sorry you won't be able to get us that dog. Sorry that we won't be able to put your mom's couch on the living room for Christmas and get that special hot chocolate recipe so we can spend the day cuddling" He was torturing himself now, he knew he was but "But sorry won't make nothing ok. You promised it all, you have to keep your promises Harry" he was a mess; he couldn't keep his eyes open even though he wanted to look at Harry because this would be his last chance.  _No, its not he'll be fine_ his own voice telling him wasn't believable enough.  
  
"I'm sorry about Natalie." That was it. Louis opened his eyes and stared at Harry while he burst out harder than before, he didn't know it was possible. But Harry was the same, he was crying like Louis was. Louis wasn't sure whose side was worse, the guy with the bullet in his chest or the guy who is losing the only person he thought would be there for him no matter what. "I'm sorry I'm not going to be there when you adopt her. But please tell her that her other dad would've loved her very much."   
  
The tears wouldn't stop coming and the blood wouldn't stop spilling.   
  
Louis bent down and slowly rested his head on Harry's shoulders. Harry's shirt getting soaked with his tears "Harry, please don't do this to me" he said between his sobs.  
  
"I can't help it Lou." Harry lift his hand with effort and patted Louis' hair "Its not under my control" he sniffed trying to calm the tears away.  
  
They didn't talk for some moments; the only sound that could be heard was the sobs coming from Louis and Harry.   
  
"When I'm gone, you'll have to move on you know right?" He said, and his sobs were slowing down a little bit. "You'll keep your good job with the lads; you'll keep your career going as good as right now. You will build a family." He still patted Louis' hair trying to calm him down "You will move on and be happy Lou, thats what I want you to do"  
  
"How am I supposed to move on if you're the only one I ever loved and will ever love this much?" Louis wouldn't calm down, even if Harry managed he couldn't.  
  
"You will. You're stronger than you credit yourself for" Harry coughed. Louis jumped and panic took charge. There was blood coming out of Harry's mouth.  
  
 _No. I won't move on. I will get on with my life; I'll love a little girl and be her dad. I'll be happy with my career and with my fans. But I'll never feel the same way about someone, its something unique and special. You're something that only happens once Harry._ _  
  
_But as Louis looked at Harry's face, he couldn’t say it. He couldn't because Harry was supposed to be happy. He wasn't supposed to have that sad concerned look in his face. So if Louis could give Harry a last smile, then thats what he was going to do.  
  
"I'll try. I'll give my best to make you proud" his tears were falling at Harry's cheeks but he wasn't out of control anymore. The thought of making Harry smile made him a bit stronger. "But I promise you Harry, don't matter what happens from now on" he paused. Closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then opened them and looked right into Harry's green that were losing the light on them. "I'll always love you."  _And it will always be_ _LouisandHarry.  
  
_ _Louis leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Harry’s. He could taste blood, but it was the same sensation. He felt love._  
  
Harry smiled. His eyes emitting some last brightness.  
  
"I love you Lou."  
  
Harry closed his eyes slowly.   
  
Louis could've listened to the sirens at the background, or his phone ringing at the floor beside him, maybe the voices from afar. But he didn't. The only thing he heard was the breath of the boy beneath him fading. The sound of his heartbeat ceasing.  
  
Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's cold lips.  
  
"I’ll always love you Harry."  
  
  
  
  
They found Louis beside Harry's body. They looked peaceful.


End file.
